


Focus by H.E.R x Asra

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Asra never really tells you much about himself or his wanderings. You wish he could just focus on you.





	Focus by H.E.R x Asra

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little longer than the other song prompts and this wasn't a request (it was my own decision to write this) so I decided to make it separate from the other Song Prompt work.

Asra always seemed so distant. He never paid you any mind, he always left and never told you anything other than- 

“Bye! I’ll be back as soon as possible! I’ll bring you anything you want!” Asra’s soft voice broke you from your thoughts. Before you could respond, the shop’s door was closing, again you were alone. The shop got quiet and it took a while for you to realize your mouth was still wide open ready to speak to Asra. You sighed and slouched in your seat behind the front counter. The sun was kissing the horizon and it was a slow day, you decided to close up shop for the night. As you brewed up your favorite tea again, your mind drifted back to Asra. You were lonely you guessed. You tapped your fingers against the wooden countertop to fill the void. Why does he always have to leave? Why am I always left in the dark? You thought to yourself. Your brows started to knit together in frustration as you continued to think to yourself. You’re happy with him so you can’t complain too much but, even when you two are together, you can’t help but feel alone. 

“I wish you could just focus on me.” You whispered to yourself, and theatrically, the tea kettle started to whistle. You prepared your tea and got comfy in bed with a book to read. Before you knew it, you were out cold for the night. When you awoke the next morning, your mind was still burdened with thoughts of Asra. You hated to be ignored, even more than that, you hated thinking Asra may not even notice what he’s doing. “This is annoying.” You say as you sit up in bed and rub the sleep away from your eyes. In the shower, you question your relationship with Asra. “I don’t want to give up, I just want to be understood.” Since you were home alone you weren’t afraid to talk to yourself. “I’m just fed up with all of this. How come we live together, but I never get to know your whereabouts or anything for that matter?” You continued, irritation filling you. 

“Can you see me for once? Can you hear me? Don’t you know me?” 

“I do..” Your shoulders dramatically rose up and you froze as Asra’s voice reached your ears. You yanked back the shower curtain just enough for your wet face to peak out and look at Asra with wide confused eyes. “Please, continue. Tell me how you feel so I can make it better.” He looked sad, you felt bad but things wouldn’t be better unless you let it all out. 

“You.. You never tell me anything. I feel alone here, you don’t really talk to me like an equal. I feel like a child being brushed off by a parent who has more important things to tend to. Tell me things, Asra. Tell me where you go, tell me why I can’t come, communicate with me. Focus on me from time to time. I don’t like feeling discarded.” You had pulled the curtain closed again, you couldn’t bear to look into his deep violet eyes as you spoke. “I must sound like a brat. Saying this all out loud makes me feel foolish. I just, get a little fed up with all the secrecy, I’m not a stranger on the street, I’m me. You’re best friend, you’re partner in everything, I thought. I feel left out sometimes.” You pouted. 

Asra let out a defeated sigh and after a moment of silence, finally spoke. “Don’t apologize. I guess I have a lot to tell you about huh? I’ll start off with my latest adventure.” 

For the rest of your time in the shower, and afterward, Asra told you about his wild excursions and journeys. He told you about magical worlds he was afraid to take you too, and peaceful oases he can’t wait to share with you some day. It was completely genuine and comforting. It felt like you were meeting Asra all over again.


End file.
